Wake Up Call
by isabellsah cullen
Summary: A treat for Stephanie's birthday that occurred yesterday. Stephanie has a rough day that makes her realize something rather important. BABE. BABE HEA. SMUT. Hope you enjoy.


**A/N****: For Stephanie's Birthday Yesterday. BABE! Rated M+. I don't own the characters, Janet Evanovich does. WARNINGS: ****Smut, language, hint of violence.**

**Wake up Call  
****by Sasha**

A warm leg nestled itself high between my two thighs. A reassuring muscular arm tightened around my waist. A growl of complete male satisfaction rumbled against my hair. I smiled as I felt him move, trailing kisses from low between my shoulder blades, up into my hair line and around to my cheek.

"Morning Carlos." I murmured huskily, my voice rough from sleep.

"Babe." His reply caressed my lips as he leaned over me, kissing me softly.

He moved back slightly, his nose rubbing against my cheek as he gathered me up in both his arms and drew me tighter into his embrace. His throbbing cock nudged against my ass and I ground my hips back into his, delighting in his groan. We'd made slow gentle love for hours last night; my body delightfully sore as a reminder.

Carlos moved away, gently turning me so I lay flat on my back as he crawled over me, nestling himself between my thighs, carefully keeping his weight off me. His forearms rested on either side of my head, his lips moving softly across my skin.

"You want to talk about yesterday?" He wondered quietly, tracing his lips across the hand print shaped bruise around my throat.

My mind started screaming _Deny Deny Deny._

"I... Uh... no?" My mouth eloquently babbled.

"Steph, you were abducted, drugged and held at gunpoint by Donato Ramos. You then watched Alexander Ramos kill his own nephew. There's a bullet hole in your one of your ribs. You're lucky to be alive, Babe. Damn lucky the bullet didn't shatter your ribs, pop your lungs or hit any other vital organs." I simply nodded as he spoke, tears pooling in my eyes. Damn it, this is why I didn't want to discuss it!

"Please..." My bottom lip trembled as I breathed the word.

"Please what, Steph? You can't pretend it didn't happen; it did. I just want you to understand the danger you're in Babe. You're always in danger, especially as my woman." Carlos spoke firmly, yet his expression was tender, not harsh.

"Why else do you think I'm here?!" I snapped, rubbing at my eyes as the tears finally spilled over.

"Stephanie." Uh oh. I peeked up at him and watched as his blank mask slammed down. "I _thought_ you were here because you loved me and you wanted _'someday'._" I cringed at the anger resonating in his words. He rolled off of me, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned towards me.

Drawing the sheet close around me, I slowly sat up, wincing as I jolted my injured side.

"Carlos," I whispered, "I _am_ here because I love you. We went through this yesterday. I came to you; I asked you for this; I opened my heart up to you knowing full well your previous stance on relationships." Pausing, I took a deep shuddering breath.

"Haven't you ever had a moment in your life that... opens up your eyes to, well, everything. I realized something yesterday. Everything changed; my whole outlook on life. I'm here because I finally understood that I didn't want to live without you and that I didn't want to die without telling you exactly how I felt about you. I should have told you after Scrog, but I couldn't, I was too afraid of rejection and hurt." The tears were now streaming down my face unchecked.

A sob escaped my lips when he didn't turn around. I scrambled from the bed, taking the sheet with me as I tried to locate my clothes through blurry eyes.

"Babe." I found myself suddenly scooped up in his arms, crushed against his chest. He laid me back down on his bed, kissing the wet streaks on my cheeks. "I – hush _mi amor_. Babe, I'm not good with words..." His hands cupped my face, tilting my lips to meet his in a delicate kiss. "I love you, I'm so thankful you're here and that you're mine. I've waited a long time for you, Steph. I'm glad you got a wake up call." The low warm timbre of his voice sent shivers down my spine.

Pressing another kiss to my lips, he crawled into the bed, holding me comfortingly in his arms. We lay silently for a long while, simply relaxing under the touch of one another.

"I'm sorry your birthday was ruined yesterday, Babe." Carlos spoke softly; his fingers dancing over the bandage on my left side to lightly play with my breast.

"It may have had its low points, but I'd say it ended fairly well. I got exactly what I wanted; _you_." His fingers paused for a moment before his other hand came up to massage my other breast.

"Only fairly well, not great?" Carlos teased; I could feel him chuckling silently.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." I smiled softly, turning in his arms to face him. My eye caught the time and I groaned. It was past eight in the morning. "I was going to ask you for a repeat performance, but I'm betting you're going to work soon." I grumbled, tucking my head under his chin and inhaling his delicious scent.

He remained quiet, but his hand reached out and caught one of mine, slowly dragging them between us until he had wrapped my hand firmly around his cock.

"I'm not going anywhere, Babe, I'm all yours today. I plan on making you scream with pleasure." Carlos promised, tweaking my nipple and nipping my shoulder lightly. "We need to make up for yesterday after all; think of it as a late birthday present." I moaned as he thrust up into my hand. One of his hands pressed low against my stomach, his other hand slipping between my legs, through my curls, to the Promised Land. I whimpered as he trailed his fingers up and down my slick folds, spreading my wetness before two fingers slid inside me. Squeezing my hand around his solid cock, I moved my hand up and down, in time with his fingers. His thumb brushed across my clit and my world tilted on its edge. Suddenly he was pulling away, leaving me on the precipice of climax.

"Carlos!" I complained as I felt his hands on my hips, lifting me.

"Babe, climb into my lap and wrap your legs around my waist." I sat up with his help and found him sitting with his back resting against the headboard.

I moved as instructed, feeling his hands cup both my ass cheeks as I hovered over his straining cock. He guided me down onto his shaft, until he was fully embedded within me, stretching me, filling me to perfection. I cried out softly as his mouth captured mine and he rocked against me, nudging my g-spot, my orgasm washing over me. My hands tangled in his hair, resting at the base of his neck as he continued rocking us gently, murmuring softly in Spanish as he built me back up again. Our bodies were melded together; chest to chest, face to face.

I moaned low in his ear as he sucked on the spot right below my ear that sent jolts straight to my doo-dah. That was when he lost his control, flipping us over so I was on my back and he was pounding into me, drawing screams of pleasure from me with each thrust.

Another orgasm crashed over me, drawing a growl of satisfaction from Carlos. His hands found purchase on my hips, tilting them up a fraction so each time he filled me stars flashed behind my closed eyes.

"Oh my God. Yes Carlos..." I shouted hoarsely as I came a third time, my walls clenching tightly around him, milking him as he followed me into the land of bliss with a loud roar.

Carlos collapsed beside me, panting as he cuddled me against him. I snuggled in, a happy smile on my face as I drifted off for a short nap.

*~*~*~*~*~*

An amused chuckle woke me. I found a 1000 watt smile and a happy Cuban man leaning over me.

"How was it that time, Babe?" Carlos murmured, brushing his lips across mine as his hand whispered up and down my uninjured side.

"On a scale of one to ten?" At his nod, I smiled. "At least an eleven." I giggled as he flashed me another blinding smile.

My stomach rumbled, drawing a chuckle out of both of us.

"C'mon Babe. Probably time we faced the world." I groaned as he brushed kisses down my chest, sucked a nipple into his mouth and left me hanging as he jumped out of bed. I watched him pad naked out of the bedroom, my eyes on his firm ass.

Slowly crawling out of bed, I made a stop at the bathroom, took care of business and buttoned myself into one of Carlos' silk shirts. Making my way into the kitchen, I licked my lips at the vision of naked Carlos snacking on a plate of various fruit.

"Babe." His almost smile graced his face as he held out his hand to me, pulling me in between his body and the counter. He slowly fed me pieces of fruit, being sure to catch any wayward juice with his tongue.

Once we'd finished and cleaned up, Carlos led me back to the bedroom and straight into the shower where he proceeded to show me all over again how _good_ he really was. Walking on jelly legs to the bed, I sat down heavily. My rib and side were aching, but I couldn't care less. I'd had more orgasms than I could count in the past twelve hours; I was one happy woman.

"Anything particular you want to do with the rest of the day, Babe?" My smiling Cuban Sex God wondered as he emerged from the wardrobe with a pair of black cargoes slung low on his hips, a black shirt in his hand.

"Would you mind if we went to the bond's office? I'd like to quash any rumours about yesterday that might be circulating around the burg. It wouldn't want my Mom to worry about me being kidnapped or whatever." I shrugged lazily. Crap, that reminded me; I'd missed my birthday dinner last night. Man, was I going to get read the riot act or what? Note to self, keep phone turned off for the rest of the day.

"Ok, Babe. No problem." I rested my eyes for a moment and found a pile of clothes dumped on my lap. "Get dressed, sleepy. I have more plans for you later, don't think you being tired is going to get you out of them." With a wink, Carlos left me to dress.

Leaving my hair down, I jumped into my jeans, underwear and black Rangeman turtleneck. _Hmmm, don't remember this. _A few coats of mascara later, I shoved my feet into a pair of sneakers and went in search of my man. _My man_, the thought sent happiness flooding through my body.

I found him on the phone, yet he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided us to the elevator. By the time we'd reached the garage, he'd finished his call and was proceeding to make me weak at the knees with nuzzling kisses. Climbing into one of his Porsches, we motored out of the garage and towards our destination. I found myself enjoying the comfortable silence that surrounded us; of course it might have also helped that his hand was resting high on my thigh.

Just as we pulled up in front of the bond's office door, Carlos' phone rang again. Flipping it open with a '_Yo'_, he pressed his lips to mine and whispered that he'd meet me inside.

Opening the car door, I was just about to climb out when I felt a gun slid in between the small of my back and the waist band of my jeans. Intending to read him the riot act, I turned and opened my mouth, only to be met with a kiss and soft brown eyes, begging me not to argue. Sighing, I slid out of the vehicle and slinked into the bonds office.

Silence descended and both Connie and Lula's jaws dropped. _Shiiiit_. I turned around, planning on making my escape before they came to their senses. My hand on the door knob, a high pitched squeal almost burst my eardrums as Lula slammed her hand against the door, blocking my exit.

"White gurl, you got some 'splainin' to do!" Taking a deep breath, I grumbled and made my way to the couch, sitting down carefully. The gun still dug into me. Stupid gun.

"What does she need to explain? Obviously she got some hot Cuban loving!" Connie smirked, going back to filling her nails.

"Yeah, but I need details! Yesterday morning she was going after some skips, now she's with Batman!" Lula excitedly rambled. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... and it didn't seem like they had any clue about the kidnapping incident.

"Seems to me like she had a pretty good birthday after all." Connie smiled, reminding me yesterday of my comment about '_sucky birthdays'_.

"I'll say! How big is he girl? How many ways did he love you? How long can he go? Did he have you singing the halleluiah chorus over and over?!"

"Ladies." I watched as Lula chocked on her words and passed out in a dead faint. Huh. Connie wasn't much better, her hand instantly fanning her face. "Babe." Carlos smiled slightly, amused.

"Time to go!" I announced, my face burning bright red. "Later Connie, Lula!" I hustled out of the office as quick as my feet would carry me.

I found myself outside the car in the blink of an eye, Carlos pressed up against me a beat later.

"You're going to owe me Babe, big time. I know those ladies are going to draw the details out of you sooner or later. Lucky for you though, I know just how you can pay me back." I shivered as his voice dropped and his tongue and lips went to work on my skin. "We're going to need birthday cake, cherries, whipped cream and one naked Stephanie Plum. Up for it, Babe?"

I nodded as he chuckled lowly.

"Good, 'cause I'm going to make it a birthday treat to remember."


End file.
